Rules
Rules are divided into two categories. Discussion Rules and Editing Rules. Please note, when you use this Wiki, you are expected to have prior knowledge of these rules. Ignorance isn't a valid excuse. Staff use their discretion when applying these rules, and understanding of the rules depends on the moderator's perception of the rules. Particular exceptions may be granted by specific staff members. These rules and regulations, however, should be followed strictly by users at all other times. Discussion Rules Users who are clearly disruptive to the chat or who fail to behave appropriately towards other contributors may be blocked. The possible reasons for blocking include (but are not limited to): # Personal Privacy - Don't link to, or ask for the personal information of any user. That includes, but is not limited to, revealing real name, location, age, gender, Gamertag, PSN profile, Kik username etc. and violating confidentiality on particular issues (such as issues asked to be kept confidential by other users or administrators). # Linking to External Sources - Don't link websites which violate the aforementioned rules. Notably, publicly linking to websites such as Facebook or MySpace that violate personal privacy, is not permitted without prior consent from the user whose privacy might be violated. # Age Restriction - Users must be 13 or older to use this Wiki. Users are not allowed to ask for another users age. It is a violation # Trolling - Don't purposefully attempt to agitate another user. # Spamming - Don't say the same thing over and over. Posting too many threads in a short span of time can be considered as spam. Meaningless and/or random posts can be considered spam. (Note: If a thread was recently created by another user, please contribute to it instead of creating another thread. Allow a 24 hour period since the last comment to elapse before creating a thread of a similar subject.) # Factions - Forming groups or cliques with our community is forbidden. # Being a dick - That includes, but not limited to personal attacks, harassment, sexual harassment, insults, bullying, racial bigotry, sexual degrading language, anything that could be considered hate speech, or extreme use of profanity. Editing Rules Consequences The staff will use these rules when moderating this Wiki. Interpretation of the rules may vary by staff member. Arguing with a staff member about a ruling is strongly prohibited. We encourage questions, comments, and concerns. So long as they are expressed in a civil manor. Content of infractions will impact on the severity of the punishment. Typically, the following hierarchy will apply to infringements on the rules and regulations expressed above. (Note: Staff members are not bound by this hierarchy. This could happen if we believe your infraction is severe enough to enforce a stronger punishment.) - First Offense: Warning - Second Offense: Three Day Ban - Third Offense: One Week Ban - Fourth Offense: One Month Ban - Fifth Offense: Permanent Ban and Deletion of Post History. Further offenses will result in an extended ban, at the discretion of the administrator or chat moderator administering the ban. - Temporary Bans: Two Hour, to Two Day bans. (Note: These bans will be used if a staff member believes a short break would be best when dealing with a situation. These bans won't count as a "further offense". However, staff members are encouraged to be lenient towards users that aren't often punished.) Moderators are reminded that they have the freedom to deal with situations with a less firm hand if required... If someone intends a bit of good humor, realizes their mistake, and apologizes, there may be no need for a kick or ban if the moderator feels the apology is genuine and the lesson has been learned. The use of kicks and bans for "joke" purposes is not permitted.